Missing You
by PyroLyfe13
Summary: It was his birthday, he worked through lunch and was starving, his boyfriend was a million miles away, and he's had a headache since his ten o'clock meeting. All Axel wants to do is go home and sleep but he finds a surprise in his bed. Basically PWP, oral, rimming, Axel and Roxas sexing it up. For AkuRoku Day 2012.


**Title: **Missing You

**Word Count: **3,653

**Warning: **An abundance of fluff, but I evened it out with a bit of rimming. And oral. And of course m/m smut. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in the game... blah blah blah... Tetsuya Nomura... blah blah blah... Square Enix.

**A/N: **this is unbeta-ed. Any mistakes are my own.

Happy Akuroku day, all!

_OoO—oOo _

_'Happy birthday baby. I'll be home soon. Love you' _

Axel groaned and managed to drag himself of of bed, Roxas' text giving him the burst of strength he needed to deal with today.

He honestly hated his job.

When he spend all those sleepless nights hunched over boring law texts, he always thought that actually being a lawyer would make up for it. When he passed the bar, he was ecstatic. He nearly cried when he got the job at _Parson Hartman LLP_.

And then reality decided to smack him upside his head with a mallet.

After working at his firm for two months, he found out that his firm dealt with the shadiest people in New York City (if not the entire US). His first 'big case' had him in the middle of an all out war: Kingdom Hospital against its under paid, over worked nursing staff. The nurses wanted better pay and a few new nurses to ease the burden of their work load. The founder of Kingdom Hospital wanted the nurses to shut up and work.

Being the son of a retired nurse made the case even worse. When he finally won the case his mother didn't speak to him for a week.

Every day Axel wanted to quit. Pack up his cubicle and tell his boss he could shove his doctorate from Harvard up his ass, but he couldn't. Not with bills to pay, not when he owed the thousands of dollars in loans. And Roxas didn't make nearly enough money as a Journalist for the both of them to live off of.

So everyday he got up, and he puts on his suit and sells his soul so that he could support himself and his lover.

But he didn't have to be happy about it.

_OoO—oOo_

"Rose, I need the Hawthorne case file, and I need it yesterday," Saix yelled, his gold eyes burning a hole in Axel's back. "Its a simple request, why cant you get it right?" Pushing away from his computer, Axel attempted to calm himself. It wouldn't do well to yell at the elder man. Not when he was sleeping with the man who signed Axel's pay checks.

"I put the file on your desk two days ago." he said matching the blue haired mans glare.

"Well why the fuck isn't it there?" Saix yelled earning the attention of the rest of the room. Apparently his day wasn't complete until he chewed Axel out. "Come on, it isn't that hard. All you have to do is type it up. Surely you can manage that," he laughed. Yes, everyday Axel had to deal with Saix. But today he wasn't feeling it.

It was his birthday, he worked through lunch and was starving, his boyfriend was a million miles away, and he's had a headache since his ten o'clock meeting with his newest client (a supposed mob boss who had a penchant for smuggling women into the country). "If its not on my desk, you couldn't have put it there, so where is it?"

"Maybe you should check up your ass you incompetent piece of shit" Axel murmured and his fists clutching the arms of his chair so he couldn't strangle the man in front of him.

Saix's face went bright red, "What did you just say to me?" he asked and Axel rolled his eyes. "I could have your job for that Rose, you do not want to cross me"

"For the love of... I'm going to lunch." Axel said standing. He grabbed his wallet and jacket slipping it on. "I cant deal with this right now"

"Hey! Don't walk away from me when I'm speaking to you boy" Saix screamed, but Axel kept walking. _'I need this job, just keep walking'_ he thought as he neared the elevators.

He should have stayed home today.

_OoO—oOo_

By the time Axel made it his apartment, it was nearly midnight and he wanted to sleep for a year. When he came back from his break, had Saix ran and told Xemnas what he said. After being thoroughly chewed out, his boss made him transfer three years worth of case files onto the new database, a task usually left for first year interns. He didn't even come close to finishing and he was sure all of his cases would be given to someone else until the task was complete.

He unlocked his door and began to peel his clothes off, leaving a trail of clothes that would make Roxas have a fit if he saw. He pushed open the bathroom door and started up the water. He wanted to clean the stench of bureaucracy and shame off his body before he crawled into bed.

He stood under the hot water, letting the stream beat against his head and shoulders, and thought about Roxas. The blond was off chasing some story about a missing diadem that belonged to some Duchess that no one ever heard of. The blond was beyond excited about the story, especially because he got to travel to England to gather more information.

Axel was extremely proud of his lover, the blond finally got to do what he always dreamed of, but Axel missed the Roxas so much he physically ached. It had already been a month and Axel wasn't sure he could last another two weeks before he could just _hold_ the blond.

They talked on the phone everyday and Skype when they could but it wasn't the same as being near him. Being able to feel his warm body next to his while they slept, or smell his scent. Axel wasn't to proud to admit he slept with Roxas' sweater under his pillow, just to feel closer to him.

They had never spent so much time apart since they were kids and Axel's mother took them to see his grandparents in Italy for two weeks.

Even back then, before they became romantically involved, it was the longest two weeks of the redheads life.

He knew he wasn't going to make it another two weeks.

Sighing pathetically, Axel stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off. It was freezing in and the heater decided it would break, in November. Running a towel through his hair, he walked their room. Gasped and nearly had a heart attack when he turned on the light and saw Roxas asleep in the middle of the bed.

He was covered in a bright orange quilt (a gift from Roxas mom on his nineteenth birthday) and there was a bow laying precariously on top of his head.

Axel was too stunned to speak.

Roxas was back!

And he was drooling on Axel's pillow, but he was home!

The blonds nose scrunched adorably just before his eyes popped open. It used to freak Axel out when he did that. One second he was dead asleep, the next he was in motion, like some sort of alien creature. Now the sight nearly made him want to cry. He missed Roxas waking up for a whole month.

"You're finally home! I've been waiting here for hours!" Roxas said sitting up. The blanket slipped down to his waist and Axel couldn't help but notice he was naked.

Well, topless at least. But Axel was hoping for naked.

Roxas looked over at the clock with a frown, "I wanted to surprise you for your birthday. But its over now so..." he chewed on his bottom lips, then gave Axel a bright smile, "Happy belated birthday... or something!"

Axel dropped the towel that was in his hands and rushed to the bed, pulling Roxas into a tight hug. Roxas clutched at him just as tightly, "I take it you liked your surprise?" he asked his face hidden in the crook of Axel's neck.

The redhead just squeezed him tighter, "Fuck Rox... don't you ever fucking leave ever again" he said tightly, his cheek resting on the top of blond spikes. Axel quickly blinked his eyes but he could feel the sting of tears and soon his shoulders were shaking and he was fucking crying like a girl because he fucking missed Roxas so much.

Roxas shushed him and let his own tears fall.

They stood there, simply holding each other, content with the contact they had been denied for so long.  
As one, they broke apart and then they were kissing and it was heavenly just to feel Roxas lips against his, his tongue and taste and smell it was purely Roxas Axel was drowning it him and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

Axel missed this. The way Roxas made quiet noises as they kissed, how his hands held onto Axel so tightly like he was afraid he would stop if he let go. The way he would try and get as close to Axel as he could, pressing against him chest to knee, kissing gently, responding perfectly to everything Axel did.

"I love you" Roxas said softly against his lips.

Axel's own quirked into a smirk and pressed their foreheads together, "I love you too."

Roxas smiled and attached his lips to Axel's neck. "Don't you want to open your present?" he asked softly. Axel gasped and tipped his head. It was ridiculous how sensitive his neck was, and Roxas, the deviant, loved it.

Axel shivered when Roxas bit down on his throat, his hands threading through blond strands to keep him there. Roxas chuckled and continued his assault on the pale flesh taking pride in the dark marks that were sure to show tomorrow.

"R-rox!" Axel moaned, his hips bucking up against the blonds.

The blond made a trail down Axel's body. Sucking at his collar bone, his tongue lapping at his nipples, dipping inside of his belly button, and down the patch of red hair until Roxas was on his knees, his nose nuzzling the area where his thigh met his groin.

Roxas breathed in Axel's sent and groaned. He dipped his head down to take Axel's balls into his mouth and Axel felt his legs get weak. The blond sucked on them softly and Axel reached down grabbing fist fulls of blond hair.

"Rox... don't baby" Axel gasped pulling Roxas' hair gently, "I want to be in you"

Roxas shook his head and pulled Axel's hips closer, "No baby, i want to taste you. Haven't in so long. I fucking need it", he groaned. Axel shivered but his grip loosened. Roxas smiled and hooked a finger around Axel's cock guiding it towards his lips.

A pink tongue flicked and lapped at the head moaning at Axel's taste.

Axel squeezed his eyes shut and let his head fall back. Roxas opened his mouth and pulled at Axel's hips silently telling him to set the pace. Getting the hint, Axel slowly rolled his hips opening his eyes to watch his cock slide past Roxas' lips.

God he missed this. The heat of Roxas' mouth and the noises of pleasure he would make. As if he could get off just by sucking Axel off.

The thought of that had Axel moving faster, grunting as Roxas relaxed his throat to allow more of him in.

Axel moved one hand out of Roxas' hair to cup his cheek, "God, Roxas." he gasped as the blond swallowed around him, "You're gonna make me cum too fast if you do that, baby."

Roxas apparently took that as a challenge. He doubled his efforts one hand leaving his hips to stroke the base of his cock, stroking it in time with his mouth. "So good baby, oh my god... I'm gonna cum." Axel warned as his hips bucked up. It wasn't long before Roxas heard him let out a broken cry of his name and his mouth was filled with Axel's cum.

Roxas swallowed everything Axel gave and tried to draw out his orgasm. When the hand left his cheek, Roxas pulled back and let Axel's member fall from his lips. He placed a kiss on each of his hipbones and hugged Axel around his waist, his face pressed against his hip.

Axel panted as he ran his hands through Roxas' hair in a silent thank you. Once he caught his breath a bit he pulled at Roxas' arms. "C'mere" he mumbled pulling him to his feet. Once he was on his feet, Axel him, one hand gripping his hair letting him know he wasn't going anywhere until Axel was good and ready to end the kiss.

Axel other hand reached down and stroked the blond making him cry out and buck into his fist.

Then suddenly, Axel stopped and pushed Roxas onto the bed. The blond yelped in surprise his arms flailing to attempt to keep his balance. He landed on the mattress with a small 'oof' and laughed when Axel quickly covered his body with his own.

The redhead rolled his hips against the blonds loving the way he gasped and clutched at his back.

He pulled back and sat on his legs. He pulled Roxas so his back was resting against his thighs, his legs going to hook around the redheads shoulders.

"Is this uncomfortable?" he asked softly angling the blonds body so his ass was level to his face.

"N-no." Roxas gasped feeling the redheads breath against his entrance, "What are you—" his question ended in a cry when Axel tongue gently ran along his hole. Taking that as a sign that he liked it, Axel continued to lap at the wrinkled skin loving the cried Roxas let out.

"Oh god!" Roxas gasped, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He was going to pass out, the pleasure was just too much.

Axel used one hand to spread Roxas' wider, giving him better access to the twitching muscle while the other stayed firmly on Roxas' back to help hold his weight so it wasn't placed on his neck.

Roxas felt Axel groan as he pushed his face further into his ass. Roxas gasped, his hips had a mind of their own and they thrust down onto Axel's tongue, trying to force it in deeper. Axel simply grunted and focused on eating him out, working on opening his body with his mouth.

Roxas was shaking, his breath raw in his throat as he felt Axel's tongue fluttered over his hole in a new rhythm that had his toes curling and his dick twitching. God he wanted to come. His body jolted when Axel pressed his mouth to his hole and sucked, before returning to the teasing flicks and licks.

"Oh... oh my god!" Roxas nearly screamed, his hands clutching the bedspread for dear life.

Axel's tongue forced its way inside of Roxas' body, feeling it clench around it.

If felt so good, and so fucking dirty and Roxas didn't even realize that every breath was coming out as a cry. He felt himself slowly fall apart.

He groaned when he felt a gentle finger brush up next to Axel's tongue. It trailed softly over his skin and slipped inside him easily thanks to Axel's slick tongue. It pumped in and out gently as Axel pulled his tongue out and he whimpered softly at the lack of sensation. Axel placed sucking kisses on both his thighs and pulled back, adding another finger beside the one inside him.

"You wonna come like this, baby?" Axel asked, his tongue flicking out against the skin right behind his balls, "Or do you want me to fuck you?"

"Fuck!" Roxas gasped his chest heaving, "I need... in me. God, need... fuck me"

Axel nodded and slipped his fingers out of the blond and repositioned him so he was flat on his back. He leaned forward to grab the bottle of lube stashed in between the headboard and mattress and quickly slicked himself with it.

"Wait" Roxas said when Axel started to position himself between his legs, "I wont to be on top" he panted pushing at Axel's chest. The redhead grinned and rolled over onto his back, pulling Roxas with him.

"You wont hear me complain about that one" Axel said cheekily and placed his arms behind his head.

Roxas sat up and reached behind himself for Axel's cock. Lifting himself up just enough, Roxas positioned Axel until the slick head was pressed against him before sinking down onto it. Closing his eyes against the initial sting, Roxas sank all the way down until his ass rested against Axel's pelvis.

His body was trembling softly and Axel ran a warm hand up and down his side, "You okay?" he asked softly. Roxas nodded and took a few deep breaths. It took a minute but the trembling stopped as his body relaxed.

When he opened his eyes, Axel was smiling up at him, a faint flush on his high cheekbones.

Roxas leaned down, kissing him gently. When Axel made an impatient sound in his throat, Roxas sat up and slowly lifted his body off Axel before slamming back down. "Oh fuck" Axel gasped matching his thrusts.

"God I missed you" Axel said breathlessly. Roxas just grinned as he rocked his body slowly back and forth, his head falling back as he repeated the motion again and again.

Axel was lost. He cried out, pushing his heels into the bed and thrusting upwards, laughing breathlessly as Roxas cried out, clapping a hand over his mouth to try and keep the noises contained.

"No" Axel said shaking his head, his grip on Roxas' hips tightening, "Let me hear you"

Roxas whimpered softly, but kept his lips clenched shut. Axel snarled and snapped his hips up harshly and Roxas couldn't hold his cry in. Axel kept his pace, manipulating Roxas hips to follow along.

"Ah... ah... _Axel_!" Roxas hollered, hands pressed against the redheads chest in order to keep his balance. "Yes... god" he whined.

The air was warm and thick, with the smell of sex and sweat heavy around them. Axel was grunting with exertion as he thrust up again and again, his shoulders pressed against the bed. The sound of their bodies slapping against each other and Roxas' cries were eating away at his composure and he thrust harder and harder.

Roxas rolled his hips with each downward thrust, causing Axel to press against his prostate with each time. He was so close but he didn't want this to be over just yet.

"Rox... touch yourself" Axel gasped. He was close, he could feel the familiar stirring at the base of his spine and in his balls but he didn't want to come before his lover. Luckily, Roxas obeyed his plea and shakily reached for his cock, wrapping his fingers tightly around his shaft and jerking himself off to their pace.

Axel moaned and had to close his eyes at the sight, "Come on Rox... fuck." he groaned through clenched teeth.

He let go of Roxas hip and cupped the blonds balls, feeling them draw up while his other hand rolled across his nipples, catching one in between his fingers before pinching it. That was all it took.

Roxas voice cut off, mid moan as he flung his head back, his cock jerking in his hand and he came all over Axel's chest.

Axel didn't relent his thrusts and fucked Roxas through his orgasm, drawing it out until Roxas thought he would black out. As soon as his body stopped spasming, the blond placed both hands on Axel's chest and fucked himself harder on his cock.

He clenched his body tighter around Axel and the redhead lost it, he lost his rhythm as his hips twitched and he spilled himself deep inside of the blond, a loud cry of his name ripping through his throat.

Roxas slumped against Axel's chest, his body weak and twitching.

They lay there gasping for breath, neither having the energy for talking at the moment. After a while, Axel let out a soft laugh"That settles it. You are never to leave my side again. Jesus, imagine, that's what we were missing for an entire month!" Axel said while running his hands up and down Roxas back.

The blond let out a breathless chuckle and nuzzled his face against Axel's chest.

"I missed this part too." the redhead said quietly. "Just being able to touch you, I think I missed this the most."

"Me too. But i wont be going away for a while... if ever. The story ended up being a flop." Roxas said lifting off Axel with a wince and curling up against his side. "The family took the diadem, apparently they had been out of the press too long and they needed a scandal. Hayner was pissed." He said sounding pleased.

"Aww.. I'm sorry babe." Axel said petting blond spikes. Roxas just shrugged. "I got a free trip to England. I'm not too upset about the turn out. But it would have been cool to see my name in the Journal." he shrugged.

"How was work? Saix still being an ass?"

Axel groaned and covered his face, "I never want to go back ever again" he whined. "Xemnas yelled at me cuz i made his boy toy upset and now I'm stuck on intern duty until his pride is assuaged. Its so not fair"

Roxas made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat and kissed Axel's chest. "Well... at least you wont have to see Saix until then" he said positively making Axel smile.

"Ahh... I don't know what I'd do with out you, my ray of sunshine."

Roxas snorted, "I love you" he said smiling softly, his eyes already closing. Just before he fell asleep he heard Axel's soft reply, "I love you too, Rox."

**A/N:**

Well this was super cheesy and fluffy but I don't care, because today is Akuroku day and I can be as cheesy and fluffy as I want! *cackles * Welp, I hope you all enjoyed this! Lord knows when I'll get another burst of inspiration.

Pyro13


End file.
